Fine with Her Either Way
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. After 50 years of being gone, Damon returns to Mystic Falls to find it empty. When he stops on the Wickery Bridge, he reunites with Elena.


**Fine with Her Either Way**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: This Delena one shot was inspired by Damon's quote from the end of 4x05, "I'm fine with her either way, brother." The plot takes 50 years later, when Damon returns to Mystic Falls and he and Elena reunite at the Wickery Bridge.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

_Mystic Falls, 2062_

The place hardly looked the same as Damon Salvatore wandered through the streets of his old home. Everything was abandoned, including the businesses, like the Mystic Grill, the place he had enjoyed many a drink in. He would've thought he'd be used to devastation by now, having been a vampire for over two centuries now.

However, this was nothing compared to he and Elena having to go their separate ways. He loved her fiercely, and still did. Hell, he doubted he would ever stop loving her. She was the light at the end of a long, dark tunnel, the one glimmer of hope on the road to damnation. He loved her so much, in fact, that although seeing her as a new vampire cut him deep at first, he was more than willing to accept her, because he loved her for who she was. Unlike his self-righteous brother, who only loved her as a human, which could only be triggered by his control issues with blood. Speaking of Stefan, the last he heard, he was living in Italy. Of course, his location probably changed since then, but Damon didn't care. The less he had to worry about the little bastard, the better.

Deciding to put that out of his mind for the time being, Damon continued to walk through town, trying to ignore the fact that there no proof of anyone existing here at all. It was amazing whatot fifty years would do to a place, especially if you look hard enough.

Damon's travels through town took him to the Wickery Bridge. God, this place had so many memories attached to it, and all of them bad. He walked about half way across and stopped to stare out over the now muddy water of the lake used to flow so freely under it, a lake that seemed to be devoid of life, just like Mystic Falls itself.

"I had a feeling you couldn't stay away for long."

Startled by a familiar voice coming toward him, Damon looked over and saw Elena. What the hell? What was she doing back?

"Something called me back, even though I'm not sure what that something was," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

Elena didn't answer right away, just walked over to him and joined him. "Shit, I can't believe it's been fifty years since I left. There's nobody here anymore."

"You didn't answer my question," said Damon. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Elena. "I came back to visit my old home. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Not really," said Damon. "Like I said, something called me here and I couldn't resist it." He scoffed. "But, what's the sense in trying to figure it out? It's not going to change the fact that I'm basically in hell."

"If it's any consolation, so was I," said Elena. "I thought that if I could just flip off my humanity switch and throw caution to the wind, everything would be okay, you know? Well, it was okay for the first five, maybe ten years, but it got to the point where I couldn't allow myself to sink that deep."

Damon scoffed again. "You think that adjusting to what you are is easy? I had a hard time adjusting too. And I don't have to mention the fact that I hated Stefan for it the longest time, because I think you already know that story." He sighed. "Which was why I was so hurt when I found out you turned."

"Yeah, I know, you told me that you would've saved me in a heartbeat, and let me have a chance to grow up and have the life I wanted."

"And that chance was taken away from you."

"Damon, please, let's not rehash this," said Elena. "We've all made decisions we've regretted." She sighed. "But, can I ask you something?"

"I thought we weren't going to rehash this?"

"This is different," said Elena. "You don't have to answer if you don't have to, but I have to know."

Damon rolled his eyes. Shit, he had no choice but to indulge her now. "Ask away."

"Which would you rather have me be, a human or a vampire?"

"Elena, why the hell are you asking that?" said Damon. "You know there's no easy answer to that."

"You're right, there isn't," said Elena. "I never should've asked."

Damon could tell from her tone that she was seriously regretting having asked the question. _She may have said that you didn't have to answer the question, but you should at least placate her by giving her some kind of answer._

"You really want to know?"

Elena looked at him. "Damon, don't. Now, you're just answering to make me feel better."

"No, I'll answer it," said Damon. "You asked and you deserve an answer." He pulled her close to him. "But, first, let me do this."

Before Elena could stop him, his lips met hers in a deep and passionate kiss. After a second of hesitation, Elena returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him, letting the heat of their moment envelope them. Had it really been so long since they last shared a kiss like this?

A few minutes later, Damon stepped back, reluctantly breaking the kiss and looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones. "To answer your question, Elena, it didn't matter if you were human or a vampire, because I love you for who you are. I always have, and always will."

Elena blinked. "Really?"

Damon nodded. "Really."

Elena smiled and kissed him again, Damon returning her kiss without any hesitation. It felt good to be kissed like this again, especially by the irresistible Damon Salvatore.

_**~ FIN**_

_**Note: Enjoy, lovelies! Oh, and Elena is still a vampire, in case you're curious.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


End file.
